


Soft

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss on the stroke of midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Beginnings Comment-fic Meme at team_free_love back in 2011.

It’s just a soft press of lips on the first stroke of the clock, a bit cold and a bit awkward. Castiel is watching his reaction from barely one inch away from his face. Dean doesn’t know what his face looks like, probably a blank mask of shocked surprise.

Castiel sighs, looks down and takes a step away. His lips are moving to form some sort of apology when Dean’s brain finally kick-starts, and Dean leans in, pressing his mouth firmly to that of his angel’s. Castiel’s arms wrap around him as their lips move together slowly, tenderly.

They part on the twelfth stroke with a soft smile.

“Happy New Year,” Castiel says, his hands warm on Dean’s hips.

“Happy New Year,” Dean breathes, then leans in for another kiss, just to see if he can.

As Castiel parts his lips for him, Dean wonders why they never did this before. Then Castiel moans softly in his mouth, and Dean just knows this year is going to be _fantastic_.


End file.
